The present invention relates to a stringed musical instrument supporting device and, more particularly, to a device which supports stringed musical instruments during their manufacture and while being repaired or adjusted.
During their manufacture, ongoing maintenance, or repair, stringed musical Instruments are subjected to various forces. Because of their inherent fragility, stringed musical instruments are susceptible to physical damage during repair. Indeed, if excessive stresses are applied to their structure during manufacture, maintenance or repair work, irreparable damage may result. The probability of the outcome is magnified if the musical instrument is not properly supported. For instance, when replacing frets or planing fingerboards on the neck of a stringed instrument, proper support of the neck is essential in order to selectively restrict the natural flexibility of the neck along its length.
A further consideration with respect to the manufacture, maintenance and repair of stringed musical instruments is the orientation of the instrument during such procedures. In order to execute a wide range of manufacture, maintenance and repair work on stringed instruments, the instrument must often be manipulated into various positions to permit access to the particular elements of the instrument must be suspended from its neck to permit the builder or repair person to perform work on the body. In other instances, the instrument must be suspended from its body, to permit complete access to the neck. At other times, both the body of the instrument, as well as its neck, require direct support on the horizontal or at an angle from the horizontal to permit ease of access to various components of the instrument.
Accordingly, there is a need for device to safely support stringed musical Instruments at various positions of orientation while manufacture, maintenance or repair work is being performed on such instruments.
In order to provide a stringed instrument repair station for supporting a stringed musical instrument during manufacture, repair, or on-going maintenance, the present invention provides. In one of its broad aspects, a repair station comprising of a frame, a body support member, wherein the body support member is pivotally coupled to a frame member by an adjustable support means and adapted to support a stringed musical instrument, the adjustable support means being adapted to support the body support member.
In a further broad aspect of the present invention, such repair station comprises a frame member, a body support member, a neck support member, and first and second adjustable support means. The body support member and neck support member are pivotally coupled to the first and second adjustable support means respectively and are adapted to support the body and neck of a stringed musical instrument.
In yet a further broad aspect of the present invention, such repair station comprises a frame member, a body support member, and first and second neck support members. The body support member is pivotally coupled to the frame member and supported by first adjustable support means. The first neck support member is pivotally coupled to the frame member and supported by second adjustable support means, such neck support member being capable of being positioned a varying angles relative to the frame member. The second neck support member is pivotally coupled to the frame member and supported by third adjustable support means, such neck support member adapted to support he neck of the stringed musical instrument and capable of being positioned at varying angles relative to the first neck support member.
In another aspect of the present invention, restraining straps are provided for purposes of securing the stringed musical instrument to the neck support members or the body platform assembly or both.